


The World

by dandelionfairies



Series: Stone Cold [6]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac notices a change in Avery





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hanfic Bingo Prompt: Chocolates

At first, it was simple things that Zac noticed.  The first time he noticed, it was as they were getting everything ready for Hanson Day.  Avery said a quick hello to him and then avoided him for the rest of the day. He didn’t really think anything of it right away, because they’d all been so busy.  But then he saw her having no issues talking with Taylor and Isaac. He tried to talk to her before she left, but she simply said a quick goodbye and left. When he’d brought it up to his brothers, they both insisted she seemed fine to them.  

 

That’s because they don’t know her the way Zac does.

 

Zac forgets about it all until it happens again at the July Fourth party at his parents’.  It started with the way Beckham didn’t leave her side unless she was with Jessica and Zoe. He remembers walking over to talk with his sisters at one point.  It was mere seconds later when Beckham joined them. Zac didn’t miss the look on Avery’s face change. The entire night he had tried to talk to her, but he never had the chance to be alone with her.  

 

He manages to get a quick text conversation with her a few days later about it all.  Of course, she insists that everything is fine. While he had his doubts, he did let it go.

 

Until now…

 

Zac sets Lucy down once they make it into the house.  He smiles as she immediately runs to where his sisters are all standing.  That’s when he notices it. It’s not a surprise that Avery’s hair is down.  It’s how she wears it more times than not. But it’s different this time. He watches as she moves her hair to cover her shoulders as she squats down in front of his daughter.  It’s as she’s standing back up that he sees it. There’s a bruise on her neck. 

 

“Zac,” Kate says, hitting his stomach gently.  “Take your coat off.” She smiles at him. “It seems I lost you for a moment.”

 

Zac smiles a little as he slips out of his coat.  “I’m sorry. I’ll take…”

 

“Nonsense.  I got ours. You get your kids’ to take theirs off.”

 

Zac snorts.  “Thanks.” He kisses her forehead.  “Make me do that hard part.”

 

For the longest time, Zac isn’t able to find time to get over to Avery.  Mostly due to having a large family and getting involved in conversations with everyone.  Partly because every time he does start toward his sister, she either slips away or others join them.  It isn’t until after dinner that he’s finally able to corner her without anyone around.

 

“Stop avoiding me,” Zac says softly as he leans against the counter.

 

Avery looks at him.  “I’m not,” she responds, drying her hands.  “We should…”

 

“No, we’re going to talk.”  He watches her carefully. “Six months, Avie.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s how long it’s been since you started avoiding me.”

 

“I’m not avoiding you.”

 

“Bull.”  He shifts so he can face her.  “When we were setting everything up, you said two words to me.  Two. And they were rushed. But you had no problem talking to Ike and Tay.”

 

“Zac, don’t…”

 

“I let it slide.  I figured I said something to piss you off.  But my texts and calls when unanswered and unreturned.  The party at Mom and Dad’s? The second I came near you, Beckham was right there.  Not just me either. If you were with Jess and Zoe, that was fine. But me, Tay, and Ike?  Beckham was right there, putting distance between you and us. It was the same with Kate, Natalie, and Nikki.  Why?”

 

“You’re imagining things, Zac.”

 

“Hmm… I also noticed that day you never once went near my kids.  It’s fine for Shep. He didn’t even realize. Junia shrugged it off because she was on Penny’s heels all night.  Abe was confused because Auntie Avery always helps him with his sparklers. Lucy…” 

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I want to know why.”  He shakes his head as he gestures to her hair.  “The fact that your hair is down isn’t an issue.  That’s usual. But…” He reaches out to touch her dark locks, but she immediately steps back.  “...you don’t try to cover your neck.” He steps forward, only stopping when he has her backed against the counter.

 

“Please, Zac.  You don’t understand.”

 

“But when you picked Lucy up, I saw it.”  He reaches up, finally able to push Avery’s hair off her shoulders.

 

“It’s not what you think.”

 

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.”  He trails his fingertips over the bruise.  “Avery…”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine.  Did he do this?” He doesn’t need her to answer when he sees the look on her face.  “How long?”

 

“It’s not…”

 

“How long, Avery?  And I want the truth.”  He meets her gaze and then when he can also see that mark on her cheek.

 

“Six months,” Avery whispers.  “But…” She grabs hold of Zac’s arms.  “It didn’t start like this. It was only verbal and possessive actions.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“No… yes… I don’t know.”

 

“The first time he hit you…?”

 

“Zac…”

 

“You have a bruise on your neck, Avery.  Not just any bruise. He choked you. You’re hiding the bruise on your face.  I’m guessing there are other bruises you’re hiding too.” He trails his fingers over her jaw.  “He’s hurting you and that kills me.”

 

“After the party at Mom and Dad’s.  That was the first time. He said it wouldn’t happen again.”

 

“Which was a lie.”

 

“I know.  But…”

 

“How many times has he told you that it won’t happen again?”  He watches as she looks down. “Avery…” He takes a step back.  “This ends now.” He turns and makes his way toward the living room.

 

“Zac, no.”  

 

Zac spots Beckham easily standing with Taylor and Isaac.  “Son of a bitch,” he growls. He grabs the man before throwing a fist, connecting with his cheek.

 

“Zac!” Diana shrieks.

 

“Zac, stop it,” Avery says.  She grabs his arm when he goes to throw another punch.  “Don’t.”

 

Zac stares at her.  “I’m not going to sit back and let him keep hitting you.”

 

“What?” Diana asks.  “Avery…”

 

“He doesn’t hit me, Mom.  I’m fine.”

 

“Stop lying!”

 

“Avery, I think it’s time we go,” Beckham says.  He grabs her arm.

 

“Take your hands off her.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.  She’s my wife.”

 

Taylor and Isaac step forward at that.  “And she’s our sister,” Taylor says. “I suggest you let go.”  

 

“Avery,” Beckham growls.

 

Avery looks at her brothers.  “Everything is fine,” she says.  “Let’s go, Beckham.”

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair as he watches them walk out.  He hates that she’s leaving with Beckham. He hates himself for allowing her to leave with him.  What else is he supposed to do?

 

* * *

  
  
It’s another week before Zac hears from Avery.  He’s back on the road with the band, in yet another hotel.  He’s walking out of the bathroom of whatever hotel they’re in when his phone rings.  He grabs it from the bed, frowning at the sight of Avery’s name.

 

“Hey,” he answers.

 

“They won’t tell me what room you’re in,” Avery says.

 

Zac sits down on the edge of the bed, not missing the fact that she’s crying.  “What? What are you talking about? Where are you?” 

 

“I’m downstairs.  They won’t tell me what room you’re in.  Zac…”

 

“610.”

 

Zac opens the door a couple minutes later when there’s a soft knock.  Avery is standing in front of him, eyes red from crying, and there’s obviously new marks from Beckham.  Zac steps to the side, motioning for Avery to come in.

 

“How’d you know where we were staying?” he asks after they sit down at the end of the bed.  

 

“Mom told me.”  She looks over at Zac.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?”

 

“Last week…”

 

“No, Avie.”  He shakes his head.  “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was happening sooner.”

 

“I didn’t want you to.”  She looks down at her hands.  “When we got home that night…”  She shrugs. “He told me that he would change.  He told me that he would get help. He told me he’d…”

 

“He didn’t, though.”  It’s not a question, because it doesn’t need to be.

 

“No.  The first couple of days were fine.  But… I mentioned something about coming to another show to see you guys.  I should have left a long time ago. I shouldn’t have made myself believe that he would change.  He won’t change.”

 

“What made you leave tonight?”

 

“He told me that if I wanted to see my family again I had to arrange it with him.  Make sure his schedule allowed it.” She looks over at Zac. “And that I wasn’t allowed to talk to you at all.”

 

Zac nods slowly.  “He hit you again today?”

 

“Yeah.”  Avery looks away.  “After I told him that he doesn’t own me and I don’t need his permission to talk to or see my family.”  She covers her face, unable to stop the sobs from coming.

 

Zac slides his arms around her.  “Oh Avie…” He kisses the top of her head as he holds her close.  “I’ve got you.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Zac.  I didn’t think it would get this far.”

 

“Shh… You don’t have anything to apologize for.”  He pulls back enough to look at her. “I’m going to go run you a nice, warm bath.  I think you could use one right now.”

 

Zac leans against the doorjamb of the bathroom after Avery gets settled in the tub.  She looks over at him.

 

“You shouldn’t be watching me right now,” she says.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m hideous.”

 

“Hmm… I would have to disagree.”  He walks over and sits down on the edge of the tub.  “I find you absolutely beautiful.” He leans down and kisses her softly.  It’s the first kiss they’ve shared in far too long. Zac would give anything to join her, but he has other plans.  He sits up once again and smiles at her. “You relax. I have to run out for a few.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“I’m not flying to Tulsa.  We have a radio interview early tomorrow and I would never make it back in time.”  He runs his thumb over her bottom lip. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

When Zac returns, he finds Avery stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in the soft white robe.  He reaches back to make sure to lock the door before he steps over to her. He holds the box of chocolates out to her.

 

“These were always your favorite to have when you were going through a bad time,” he says softly.

 

Avery takes the box as a new set of tears begin.  “Oh, Zac…” She wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Come on. You climb into bed.”

 

“What about you?”  She pulls back and looks at him.

 

“I’m going to get changed and join you.”  

 

She smiles sadly.  “That sounds good. Can I steal one of your shirts?”

 

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead.  “Go for it.”

 

Zac climbs into bed a few minutes later, settling back against the pillows.  He smiles as Avery shifts to lay against him. She rests her arm over his stomach, closing her eyes as Zac rubs her arm.

 

“Do you hurt?” he asks softly.  He reaches over and grabs the box of chocolates.  “And tell me the truth.”

 

She looks up at him.  “A little, but I’ll be okay.  Do I get a piece of chocolate?”

 

“I think I can make that happen.”  He pulls one of the chocolates from the box.  “Can I kiss you first?”

 

Avery smiles as she shifts enough to allow him to kiss her.  His lips are soft against hers. The kiss is gentle, something she’s needed for far too long.  She hasn’t felt this passion in a kiss since the last time they were together. She never got this with Beckham.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Zac says softly.  He lifts the chocolate square to her lips.

 

She makes sure to nip his fingers slightly as she takes the chocolate into her mouth.  “You don’t want to hear about my thoughts.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Avery frowns as she curls her fingers over Zac’s stomach.  She knows she should talk to him. She needs to talk to someone.  Who better than Zac? She shifts and straddles over Zac’s thighs. The moment his hands are on her thighs, she reaches down to take them.

 

“Tell me,” Zac says.

 

“The only time I get the soft, passionate kisses is when I’m with you.”

 

Zac frowns.  He lifts their hands, linking their fingers together.  “He doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Not true.”  

 

“Will you…?”  She shrugs. “Take the pain away.”

 

“Come ‘ere.”  He tugs her down, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss.  “You deserve the world, Avery. I wish I could give it to you.”

 

She smiles against his mouth.  “You already have.”


End file.
